


It Happened Once in A Dream

by nerdzeword



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreamsharing, F/M, No Beta, Soulmate AU, idk man, we die like meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/pseuds/nerdzeword
Summary: Hermione had had the dreams for as long as she could remember, and she had always known beyond a shadow of a doubt that the boy she saw in them was her soulmate. She wasn’t sure how she knew, she couldn’t even remember his face when she woke up, but she just knew. And she was going to find him today.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	It Happened Once in A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have nothing better to do, I'm going through my google drive and posting all of my unfinished or abandoned fics. All of them are dumb and self indulgent, and none of them are beta'd.   
> This one was written in 2015 and I'm pretty sure it's finished because if it wasn't, I have no idea how I would have continued it. I don't have a clue as to why i didn't post it sooner though.

Hermione boarded the train with a sense of trepidation. She knew he had to be here, she just knew it! Ever since Professor McGonagall had shown up, she had known with every ounce of her being that he was going to be here, at Hogwarts. It was the only thing that kept her from going crazy in those months before she had had the chance to actually come. Her mystery boy was going to be here. He had to be.

Hermione had had the dreams for as long as she could remember, and she had always known beyond a shadow of a doubt that the boy she saw in them was her soulmate. She wasn’t sure how she knew, she couldn’t even remember his face when she woke up, but she just  _ knew. _ And she was going to find him today.

___________

Draco had always known he was destined for great things. He was a Malfoy, of course he was special. But what made him really special was the dreams. He had had them ever since he could remember, dreams of a girl whose features he could never quite remember come morning, but he knew he loved her. That she was perfect for him, and she was his. He used to tell his mother about the dreams, but she had always gotten this puzzled look on her face, so he stopped. He didn’t want to share his dream girl anyway.

He scanned the crowd of people at the train station, he would know her as soon as he saw her right? He hoped so. When he didn’t see her among the crowd of people at the station, he said farewell to his parents and hoisted his trunk onto the train behind him, laying claim to the first empty compartment he found. He was going to find her. Today.

_________

Hermione had never been so frustrated and confused in her life. She knew Draco was a good person, she knew it. She would never fall in love with a guy that wasn’t at least a little bit nice, not even in her dreams. So why was it so goddamn hard for him to show it? She knew she was capable of being more than the arrogant, self righteous little  _ boy _ that he’d always been, she had seen him with some of the younger Slytherin students. With them, he was kind, and gentle. Almost sweet. But if anyone else were around he was the same massive dick he’d always been.

Why did he insist on being a massive dick all the time, especially to her friends? Not to mention, was it intentional? Or did he really just not know who she was? It was all so confusing and annoying. She wanted to scream. Or punch him. Or kiss him. Right now she wasn’t sure which would be the worst option.

Her last straw came when she was walking down to Hagrid’s hut with Harry and Ron, and she saw Draco and his cronies hiding behind a boulder, laughing at Hagrid from the hill. She snapped. It was one thing for him to not notice that she was the one from his dreams. It was one thing for him to be sweet and kind and good, to everyone but her, even though it killed her inside. It was one thing to want him to love her back so badly it almost hurt. It was quite another to have him torment her friends and laugh at their plight.

“You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!” She shrieked, stomping towards him. He backed up as she pressed her wand beneath his chin. 

“Stop! Hermione. He’s not worth it!” She stared at him, his normally cold eyes were swimming with fear and something else she couldn’t quite place. She didn’t dare hope that it could be longing. She turned away for a moment, overcome with the need to kiss him. It was stupid really, she had never felt the need to kiss anyone before, and now she suddenly wanted to snog her school rival. She came to the conclusion that she had never been this close to him before, and it was messing with her head. She changed her mind at the last second, turned, and punched him in the face. He really was being a dick, and she might as well do  _ something  _ about the tension growing in her chest. He stared at her a few seconds and then ran off up the hill. 

“Good riddance too.” She muttered under her breath. But it didn’t stop the burning sensation that filled her chest the moment she had touched him.

_________

Draco had never considered looking up the dreams before, to see if there was some higher meaning to them. Not until the burning started anyway. It was never for long, and really it was less of a burn and more of a dull heat, like a fire lighting itself in his chest. It was strange, he had started looking into the heat flashes because he figured they were connected to the dreams, but just as he felt like he was getting close to solving the mystery behind them, they stopped. This would have been odd by itself, but paired with the fact that they stopped as soon as he got home for summer break, Draco just took it to mean he was right about them being connected to the dreams, and continued his search in earnest.

It took two weeks of poring over the dusty tomes that filled his Manor’s library before he finally discovered the cause of the dreams, and the heat flashes and the general feeling of restlessness and incompleteness. After years of wondering and searching, here the answer was, resting in the musty old books in the back corner of his own library. 

_ There are some, once every hundred years or so, who have the gift of knowing one’s soulmate. These people are known only as Dreamers. It is a rare but extremely powerful gift that is only recorded in a select few couples. These few people are known to have met their soulmates in their dreams from the times they are small children. Most do not remember these dreams themselves, other than emotions and a feeling of deja vu when they encounter situations similar to those within their dreams. Because of this, it can often take years before the soulmates come into contact outside the dream realm. _

_ When they do finally make contact, it will often create an aura that radiates between the two, one that will cause discomfort, and even pain every time the two come within a small distance of one another. This will continue until the bond is opened permanently, with a kiss.  _

Draco wasn’t too sure about the whole kiss thing, but everything else seemed pretty solid. He wondered what would happen after the kiss. Was it just some sort of cosmic tracking device? Or was there more to it? He continued reading.

_ Much like veela or werewolves, once the soulmate has been found, and the bond permanently forged, neither party will feel any form of attraction to anyone other than their soulmate. And, to a certain extent, the two will be able to feel if the other is in any large amount of pain.  _

_ The biggest change, however, is that when sleeping in contact with one another, not only will the dreamers be capable of remembering their dreams, they will also be capable of looking in on others. This is a particularly useful gift, and there has yet to be a set of dreamers alive that has not been responsible for changing the world in some capacity. _

The next paragraph went into other things, such as the history of the Dreamers, but Draco couldn’t be concerned with that in the least. He was destined for greatness, just as he had always known. He just had to find his soulmate first. September couldn’t come fast enough.

_________

Hermione was concerned, Draco had been acting differently, ever since they came back to school. He was frustrated and antsy, almost… impatient. He was looking for her. She knew he was, but she wasn’t going to help him out. Even if he was her soulmate and the only thing she could think about anymore was kissing him. He had tormented her for three years, she wasn’t going to make this easy for him. In fact, she was going to make it very, very hard.

____________

Draco felt a flash of heat, it was happening more often now. He knew it was from getting close to the dream girl, but  _ who was she? _ There were dozens of girls in the hall, not to mention all of the girls he passed in the hallways. Why was this happening  _ now?  _ He turned to the sound of yelling, 

“How dare you Ronald!” Granger was standing to the side of the dance floor, her shoes in her hands, periwinkle dress floating around her almost threateningly with the lights from the dance giving her a multicolored halo. She was a goddess. Draco suddenly realized why his heart felt heavy, and got a sudden sense of deja vu. It was the exact same feeling he got when he had first met her on the train. And the burning had started after she’d punched him the year before. 

He felt like an idiot. Of course it would be Granger. She was the only person in their year who could even come close to being his equal. And the dreams were supposed to bring together two equals who were destined to change the world. You can’t change the world with someone who doesn’t challenge you. 

“Damn.” He muttered as he watched her run out of the room. He downed the rest of his drink and followed her out the door. He didn’t particularly care who it was, that was his dream girl, he could remember enough about the dreams to know that he was completely infatuated with her, and that if she were half as interesting in real life, she would be worth every prejudice he would have to give up.

“What do you want Malfoy.” Draco could only watch in horror as she sat on the stairs, completely broken, tears running down her face in long tracks. How could he have let this happen to her? What kind of friends did she have, that they caused her this much pain? He opted not to answer her, just sat down beside her and offered one of the cookies he had snagged from the party early on. She took it without complaint and Draco noted with some pride that she had stopped crying and sat up straight.

“Why are you helping me?”

“That’s what friends do right?”

“We’re not friends.”

“Come now Hermione. You probably figured it out ages ago. Don’t lie to me now.” She turned to look at him.

“You- Why are you so mean to me then?” 

“I only just figured it out. Give me a break here.” She gave him a disapproving look.

“I don’t believe you.” Draco shrugged. “Prove it.” He looked at her incredulously.

“How in the hell am I supposed to do that?” She shrugged

“Tell me something only I would know.”

“Hermione. You and I both know it doesn’t work like that. If we could pull information out at random, we’d have found one another ages ago.” Draco had an idea and stared at her a moment, weighing his options.

“Do you trust me?”

“No!” He ignored her protests, wondering how he could tell that she was lying, leaned forward, and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips. The burning in his chest grew stronger, then faded completely. 

“Did you feel that?” He whispered. She only nodded. 

“Ho-how did you know-” He shrugged 

“I did my research. Do you want the books? I can give them to you if you want. I know you like doing all your own resear-” He was cut off by her lips once again. She just looked really confused when she let go. Draco wasn’t sure how to proceed, he didn't want to lose her. So he stuck to what he knew she liked.

“So did you want those books?”

“Yes please.” She stood, turned, and ran up the stairs. Draco just grinned. He had finally met his dream girl. 

___________

Hermione was rather frustrated with herself. She knew she should have tried to push him off, made him wait, made him  _ suffer _ . But she had a hard time fighting with instinct, she always had. And instinct had been telling her that Draco Malfoy was her soulmate and she needed to kiss him. She hated instinct sometimes.

She hated him too. Sort of. Even though he was a very good kisser. Much better than Krum at any rate. She sat on her bed, still in her party clothes, her knees tucked under her chin, and her arms around her legs. She needed to think, she needed to do more research and- her thoughts were interrupted by an owl tapping at the window. With one glance she knew it could belong to no one other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione stood up and let the beautiful barn owl into the room. She gave him a treat that she kept in her desk drawer and removed the letter from his leg.

_ Hermione, _

_ I think it goes without saying that we need to talk. If you would like I can give you the books I have found to have helpful information in now, and we can discuss later, or we can talk about it now and you can read the books later. Let me know what you decide. _

_ -D _

Hermione knew that it went against everything that she had ever believed in to just accept the letter at face value. To accept him. But she did. She had been in love with the boy in her dreams since before she even knew what love was, and even though Draco was less than the perfect person she knew in her dreams, she also knew enough about him to know that he was at least capable of becoming the person she saw there. Besides, it wasn’t as if she was a perfect person either.

Her mind made up, Hermione took out a pen and a spare scrap of paper. As she watched the majestic bird fly off, Hermione thought that maybe, just maybe, she had made the right choice.

_______________

  
  


Draco stood up as soon as he saw her enter the classroom.

“Look. I know this is going to be hard to do, I mean I bullied you for years, you have no reason to trust me, I  _ get  _ that, but-” she placed a finger against his lips. 

“That’s just it, Draco. It’s not hard. It’s not hard at all. I know it should be, and I  _ know _ I shouldn’t forgive you so easily, but-” she bit her lip.

“Hermione. I can’t change the past, I can’t change the things I’ve done, the horrible things I’ve said to you… but I can try to make up for them. I don’t know what to believe in, what’s right or wrong- everything I’ve ever been told has been a lie. But I do know that I believe in you. In us. I believe that fate gave us one another for a reason, and I’ve loved you for so long… I’m not going to give you up now.” She laughed a little and Draco thought he saw tears in her eyes.

“How long did you practice that?” He laughed

“At least an hour.”

“It was nice. Thank you.” He smiled at her again and took her hand. 

“So, ready to go change the world?”


End file.
